To earn her forgiveness
by Menomaru-sama
Summary: Misao can't forget everything Aoshi said, or did to her during Shishios reign of terror, and she's struggling with herself. Can Aoshi change her mind before it's to late for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou!**

As I'm currently re-watching the Rurouni Kenshin series, I decided that I'd write a small Aoshi x Misao fan fiction as well. After all, the tall dark handsome stranger is not to be forgotten, ne?

I was inspired by Episode 42, 67 and 89 in the Kenshin Series, due to the emotional scenes between them. The time line is definitely messed with, characters may be ooc, and I'm adding and re-writing the story a bit too! *Smiles smugly*

So... anywhoooo! =^_^=

(Oh and by the way, Mood Music: 'Starless' from Rurouni Kenshin OST 2!)

Domo arigato gozaimasu for finding your way in here! And now for the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own a single character from Rurouni Kenshin, Except the ones I make up, and in which case, I'll write about here!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_**~*To earn her forgiveness.*~**_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Misao looked out over Tokyo as she settled on the roof of the Kamiya Dojo. The stars sparkled like diamonds each and every one of them. A soft breeze caught the strands of her hair and she sighed deeply.

She had needed a break from it all. From _him_. Aoshi Shinomori. Everybody had welcomed him back, after Himuras brush with death. She was happy to see that he was alive, as they walked up to the Aoiya that night. Beaten to a pulp each and every one of them...

But still she couldn't quite feel the same joy as the others could, Since she couldn't forget his words.

"_Get lost. Never show your face in front of me again."_

She lowered her gaze and closed her eyes. To this very day her heart ached at his words, still echoing in her mind. He hadn't even taken the time to apologize to her. He had actually hardly shared one look with her ever since coming back.

Coming back to the Aoiya, Aoshi had mostly spent his time meditating. She had brought him tea every day, trying to cheer him up. Useless. Just as he saw her. She understood that he needed time to grieve, but his face...The sadness it held... It was just too much.

So she wrote a letter one night, telling the Okina that she had traveled to Tokyo to visit Himura and Kaoru-san. She had been there nearly a month and a half now, and still she hadn't heard from anyone, not a message, nothing.

_'I'm sure they're fine. And Aoshi-sama is...Aoshi-sama is...'_ She whimpered and let a small tear slid down her cheek. She raised her hand and slowly wiped it away.

_'They're all fine. Mou..I should really get some sleep.'_

She stretched her legs and stood up. In a swift jump she landed on the ground beneath her and began slowly walking back in to the dojo. She walked up the small stairs and in to her room. Even as she settled in her futon, she knew just by staring at the ceiling, that tonight would be another one of the endless ones where she'd end up thinking about him until she fell asleep from exhaustion. As she slowly began to succumb to sleep she clenched her covers and whispered:

"Aoshi-sama..." With tears in her eyes as she finally closed them.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

She thought she heard someone distantly. Then the voice of Yahiko woke her up.

"Oi! Drag your ass out of bed! Kaoru promised me that you'd be my sparring partner today!"

Misao yawned and sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Clearly she hadn't gotten anywhere near enough sleep last night.

"Mou...! It's too early...!"

He opened the shoji and busted in on her as she rose to her feet.

"Then you should..."

She screamed from the top of her lungs:

"Gyaaaaaaah! Yahiko no hentai!"

He looked at her quickly. Uh-oh. She wasn't dressed properly. Misao grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Then her covers... And then a shoe, that hit him in the back of his head.

"O-o-oi! Misao...!"

"Get back here you...!"

"Su-su-sumimaseeeeeen!" he yelled as he ran through the hallway and out to the courtyard.

She sighed heavily and adjusted her clothing. Then she jumped a little, startled by Kenshins voice behind her.

"Ano, Misao-dono, If you stopped spending your nights on the roof, this one thinks you probably could get some sleep, that he does." He smiled at her softly.

She sighed and looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"I had a feeling you knew about that."

"Sessha is a light sleeper."

"Mm." She nodded.

"Get dressed and come out for breakfast."

"Hai Himura!" She smirked and closed the shoji again.

As she entered the kitchen, Yahiko and Sano fought for breakfast as usual.

"Yahiko, stop it!" Kaoru said.

"There's enough for Sanosuke as well!".

He chewed of a large chunk of his breakfast and replied her with a mouthful:

"But not if you're eating too, Ne Kaoru? You could really loose a few pounds..!"

A nerve in Kaorus forehead began ticking.

"YaHiKo...!" Kaoru seethed with rage.

"Buuuuusu!" he said and grinned. Kenshin raised his hands in an attempt to stop them, but it was futile.

"Maa maa, Yahiko!" Kenshin said and sweat dropped.

"Bakaaaa!" she screamed and hit him over the head. Yahiko plunged to the floor, hitting his face in the table on the way down. Kenshin was about to speak, but suddenly he felt another _ki_ outside the dojo. He stood up and grabbed the sakabatô. Misao looked up at him and followed his gaze.

***Knock Knock***

Kaoru got on her feet and opened the door. Two women were standing outside, she recognized them as part of the Aoiya in Kyoto.

"Hai? Oh you are from Kyoto! Welcome!" She smiled.

"Hai! Ohayou! Uhm...Is Misao-chan here?"

**That voice!** Misao brushed past Kaoru in a rush.

"Omasu! Ochika-san!" She grinned.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to bring you back! Okina sent us!" They smiled.

"Oh the two of you came to pick her up?" Kaoru said surprised.

"No, we're not alone!" Omasu smiled smugly and took a step back.

Misaos eyes widened in surprise. In front of her stood the very one and only, Aoshi.

"Oh, _You_ came to pick Misao up, that you did Aoshi?" Kenshin asked him.

"Okina is worried." He said plainly and gave her a letter. She read it and crumpled it up as she was done.

"That old geezer!" She couldn't believe him!

"Let me see!" Yahiko said taking the letter from her hand.

"_**My darling angel Misao...**_" He started laughing.

Misao didn't. She couldn't. She looked at him, still frozen in shock. Then her face was struck with sadness. Everyone around her faded out as she looked down.

"Iie." She suddenly said.

"Nani?"

"Iie! I'm not going back!" She yelled as she turned and ran, leaving him behind her.

_'Damn...! Damn...! Damn him!'_ She thought and jumped on to the roof and in to the forest.

"Misao!"

"Misao-chan!"

Aoshi sighed heavily and looked at the smiling Kenshin.

"This one thinks that we probably should drink some tea Aoshi, that he does..."

He nodded and quietly followed him in to the dojo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Misao ran until her legs couldn't carry her any more, then she sat down in the grass beneath her.

_'Why was he there? Was he only there because Okina told him to? Surely he wouldn't go such lengths for me.' _she thought

She fidgeted with the seam of her uniform. Exhausted and irritated she let out a frustrated growl and threw herself backwards and quietly looked up at the endless blue sky.

_'It won't matter why he's here. I know how he feels. Sure I can accompany them to Kyoto. But after that things would just be the same!'_

Misao closed her eyes.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Aoshi stared at his cup of tea. His emotions was stirring inside of him.

"Aoshi, so you really came for Misao?" Kenshin asked and took a sip.

"Hai."

"I...I volunteered."

Kenshin laughed.

"You should tell her, that you should."

He didn't respond. Then he closed his eyes and said low:

"She ran away."

"From you..?"

"From the Aoiya."

"Iie, from **you** Aoshi."

His eyes widened at his words.

"Only you know why. Misao-dono won't tell me, but I can tell that she is quite upset. She is far away from the girl I met in the outskirts of Kyoto, that she is."

Aoshi put his cup down. He _did_ know why...

_**-*Flashback*-**_

_Aoshi straightened himself up and saw her come in, a relieved look on her face. Then Okina collapsed to the ground, clearly beaten. Misao stiffened in horror._

"_Nan de, Aoshi-sama...?" She whispered._

_He turned to her and took a step and brushed pasted her frozen features. As he walked through the door, he felt her watching him._

"_Get lost." _

"_Aosh...Aoshi-sama!" she cried out._

"_Never show your face in front of me again."_

_He could hear her heart break as he walked away, but at the time he couldn't care about that. Or her._

_**-*End*-**_

"I...I have to talk to her."

"Then you should find her."

He nodded and rose to his feet. He wouldn't know where to go, but he had always been good at finding her. They used to play hide and seek a lot when they where younger, and he could always read her like an open book. He turned to Kenshin before he left.

"Arigato Himura."

Kenshin nodded happily and started to clean up after the two of them as Aoshi walked away. Surely Aoshi had to see that Misao was no longer a child?

She was a woman. And she had feelings for him that only a grown woman could have... He smiled. Love was a funny thing.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Misao sat up and decided to go back. She had blown off enough steam to be able to be in the same room as him.

As she turned around he stood before her. His green eyes daring hers to look him in the eyes.

"Aoshi-sa... Aoshi, what are you doing here?"

He groaned inwardly as she purposely dropped the '-sama.' Then he simply said:

"I came for you"

She simply shook her head.

"No you were _sent _here for me."

He smiled. She hadn't expected that at all.

"Misao. Sit down and talk to me."

She sighed and did as told.

"Arigato...for taking care of me in Kyoto. I... didn't deserve that."

She didn't honor him with a reply, or a look. Keeping a sturdy stare into the ground she as she bit her tongue.

"It's long overdue, Misao, ano... Sumimasen. For everything." He said hesitantly.

She jerked her head up.

"Honto ni Aoshi? Do you even know the damage you caused..?"

Tears gathered in those beautiful eyes of hers.

"You...you broke my heart...!" she whispered painfully slow.

"You left me alone. You took everyone in the Oniwabanshuu, and left me. I... trained to be strong enough for you to one day want me by your side, fighting the enemy. When I ran into Himura and he recognized your name, I was ecstatic! Ano... when I found you and Jii-san..." She shook her head.

"You completely destroyed each and everyone of my dreams. You can say you're sorry, but forgiveness is something you earn! And from where I'm standing Aoshi-_sama_ You haven't even tried."

"Misao..."

"Iie. I'll go with you to Kyoto, Since Jii-san misses me. But if you truly want to be my friend, you'll have to do better than this!" She turned to leave. Aoshi walked behind her in silence.

She was right. What he had done... He could understand her. Ever since that day they had left her with Okina, he had missed her. Her laughter, The sound of her voice...everything. The day he saw her again, he had realized a love for her he didn't know he had. He ignored it during his time of battle with and against Shishio, but upon their return to the aoiya, He quickly realized that he couldn't do that any more. Misao had claimed his heart from the moment they met, and somehow he had to tell her, before he lost her.

He looked at her, walking infront of him. She had her fists clenched. He sighed and walked into the dojo.

"Misao-chan!" Omasu ran to her side.

"Omasu, I'll go pack my things and we can all leave tomorrow."

"Ano... H-hai..." She answered as Misao shot her a glare and disappeared down the hallway.

"Omasu." Aoshi gave her a stern look.

"You and Ochika-san leave tonight. I'll take her to Kyoto on my own."

They simply nodded.

"We were booked on the train back anyway Aoshi, take care of Misao-chan."

"Hai."

They said their farewells and left. Aoshi took a seat on the porch, hands in his knees and closed his eyes. Kenshin smiled and followed Misao and paused outside her door.

"Misao-dono..?"

"Nani?"

"You should give him a chance, that you should."

She opened the shoji, tears streaming down her face.

"I know that already, but I need some time."

He nodded.

"Ano... This one can tell you now, that the Aoshi Shinomori who came here for you, came on his own, and isn't the man you saw in battle that day."

"Mm." She lowered her gaze. He left her alone, and she debated with herself whether she should talk to him or not. She threw a quick glance at Aoshi and slowly retired to her room, to pack the last of her belongings.

Aoshi saw her slid the shoji shut behind her. He had to talk to her later, preferably when they where alone, and everyone was asleep. He sighed and looked at Himura who had emerged with laundry, who he'd begun to hang.

He needed to find his own peace, and find atonement for what he had done.

For that to even happen, Misao had to forgive him. But he couldn't even begin to figure out how that was suppose to happen. For the second time in his life he was lost in his search for answers...

But he knew that if he didn't earn her forgiveness, then nothing else mattered.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-~*END OF PART 1*~-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

I originally intended for this to also be a one-shot, but I'm starting to wonder if I even know how to write those!

So I decided on a two-shot.

Hope it wasn't to disappointing! ^_^

Until next time, Minna!

/Menomaru-sama.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa!** ^_^

Gomen-ne..! I know. I became the worst updater in history…!

However I recently started medical school and homework really has been a bitch! 0.0"

So I find myself to just be a tiny bit excused…? No? Oh well…

I'll try my best with the chapter then! Aoshi probably is somewhat ooc, but hey, it's my story!

Shouldn't she forgive him ne..? Would you…? Aoshi needs to mend a broken heart, and that's not the easiest thing in the world..! ^_^

This might turn out to be more than a two chapter story… But that might not be a so bad..! Fluff fluff and fluff.

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own a single character from Rurouni Kenshin, except the ones I make up, and in which case, I'll write about here!

* * *

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_**~*To earn her forgiveness.*~**_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"They what?!" she exclaimed.

"They left. It's only you and Aoshi here."

She closed her eyes, and seethed with rage. She would give them a great payback, greater than the fires of hell! She took a deep breath, slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Aoshi. He looked as calm as Buddha himself.

"You did this?"

He smiled at her angry face, slowly answering a fuming Misao.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You did."

"They took my ticket, so I guess we have to walk."

"That's a seven days walk at least!"

Kenshin laughed silently. Aoshi was smart; he had to give him that. Misao ranted on and on and he just sat there. He must have a death wish… Suddenly she stood up and walked over to Kaoru.

"Kaoru-san, Domo arigatou for letting me stay. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you." She smiled sweetly.

"Any time Misao-Chan. Please come back soon, if I ever get sick, I'd like you to keep Yahikos training up for me, so he won't slack off!" she laughed. Misao joined her and the two women embraced one another.

"Oooi busuuuu! What the…"

_Whack!_ Sano grinned and rubbed his knuckles behind the boy.

"Goodbyes are meant to be happy Yahiko…Don't ruin it."

Megumi laughed as fox ears popped up on her head from nowhere, and Yahiko slumped his shoulders in defeat and annoyance. One day, he would get him back.

"Kenshin..."

"Don't. Sessha agrees with Kaoru-dono that he does." he smiled.

"Himura." Aoshi bowed down and gave the man a small smile.

"Aoshi. This one surely will see you around."

He nodded.

"If he survives Himura. If he _survives_." Misao mumbled behind them causing Kenshin to break into a grin.

They grabbed their bags and got on their way waving and smiling. Yahiko breathed in and screamed as high as he could:

"Byyyyyyye _Misao-Chaaaaaaan!" _

As she turned around she sent him a glance that could have made hell freeze over in a heartbeat. Yahiko sweatdroped and quickly slipped inside and closed the dojo gates.

_'That damn woman can be scary if she wants to dammit!'_ he thought.

Aoshi smiled silently and walked faster. She increased her tempo and sighed heavily. It was going to be a very _very_ long road trip. The sun was already setting, and the thought of sleeping in the same area as him didn't exactly appeal to her at the moment. She glanced at him, and he smiled at her, making butterflies swirl around in her stomach like there was no end to it. She sighed and looked away. She _refused _to let _him_ break her heart again.

After a half day's walk they settled down by a river. Misao unpacked and Aoshi started a fire. She didn't even look at him, and it made his heart sink. He made her tea and handed it to her. She just glared at him before reluctantly taking it.

"You have to talk to me sometime. It's going to be hard to earn your trust if I don't know what you want from me."

"Hn."

"Alright then. Oyasumi Misao." Aoshi turned around to go to sleep, making her feel alone under the starry sky. He didn't go to sleep, and neither did she, but he kept his back turned against her.

The faint sound of cicadas could be heard all around them. Never once did her eyes leave his back, as silent tears formed in them, she realized that no matter what he did or had ever done, she _still_ loved him. But all the things he said, and all the things he had done… He broke her heart, and it had hurt so badly, still did.

Ano Aoshi was right. How could he ever make things right between them if he never got the chance to..?

"Aoshi…?" she mumbled quietly.

"Hm?" he didn't turn around .

"Arigato for the tea."

He smiled and closed his eyes. She thanked him!

"Doe itashimashite Misao."

Unbeknownst to him, she smiled back before turning around and finally succumbed to a dreamless sleep. He turned to stare at the night sky. The stars sparkled around them and the moon was full, a cloud here, and another one over there. Fall was coming and the leaves had just begun losing their colours, following the playful winds that snatched them of their branches. Throwing a glance at her sleeping form, his Made made an extra beat.

' _Love… Misao, how easy you made it come my way. Arigato.'_

He pulled his covers up to his chin, listening around for unfamiliar sounds before deciding to let himself fall asleep.

Misao awoke to the smell of tea and food. She yawned heavily and sat up. Throwing him a small smile she mumbled tiredly:

"Ohayou Aoshi!"

"Ohayo Misao." He smiled and she began packing.

'_Progress'_ he thought and a spark of hope appeared in his chest.

"I've already packed everything else for us, it's just your things left."

She scoffed and mumbled:

"Early bird…huh?"

"You could say that. And besides, weren't you the one wanting to go home faster to get rid of me?"

"Hn."

Aoshi smiled. He still knew how to push her buttons. He handed her a cup of tea, and purposely let their hands touch.

"Eat and pack, Misao."

"Fine."

She sat down so she could face him. Taking a sip of the tea she inhaled it's scent slowly. The morning was a bit chilly, however she didn't mind. Aoshi had his eyes closed, taking the moment to meditate. She looked up at him, with so many feelings in her, that it caused an inner turmoil.

"How can you just sit there? That's _all_ you've done since you came home!" she snapped.

"It calms me." He answered, shrugging his shoulders

Misao shifted and slammed the cup into the ground.

"Well it pisses me off!"

He stared at her, quite surprised. She was even more beautiful when she was angry. However, now was probably not the best time to even think about that.

"Nani..? Sou da ka?"

"Because, when you do that, you don't let _anyone _ in!"

She knew that when she said anyone she had meant herself. He didn't let _her_ in, everybody but her. He had talked to everyone but her as well. Even the okina. Suddenly she grew so very tired and slumped her shoulders.

"Nan de, Aoshi-sama..? Why..? Couldn't you just have…" tears formed in her eyes as she clenched her fists together.

When he put a hand on hers, she looked up. A small smile graced his features as he lowered his head.

"Don't you see Misao..? Of all the people at the aoiya, _You_ were the hardest one to apologize to."

Her eyes widened. _Really? _

"After everything I said to you…I knew I broke you. I've always known that I have had some sorts of feelings towards you, but it took me coming home to the aoiya , to realize just how much you meant. And Misao…realizing that you've become quite the _woman_, was also a bit…challenging for me. Once I had enough time to process it all, and collect enough courage to even look you in the eyes, you had left."

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"Aoshi-sama…I…"

He looked up. She said it! Finally!

Misao didn't know what to do. The love of her life had just told her that he loved her and she froze. She needed time. But her heart…Her heart needed him and… A rustling sound made her look up. She heard him murmur:

"_Misao…_"

He snuck his hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him and let his lips meet hers. Fireworks…And they went of everywhere! Her heart nearly exploded of happiness. When he let go of her, smiling, she still had her eyes closed.

"I'm never letting you go Misao. Not again nor _ever_. I was stupid once, but not twice. And I really am sorry. It might take years, but I swear to you that you'll be _mine_. Like you always have been." With that he stood up and started to pack her belongings.

Her eyes snapped open and she smiled shyly.

'_Aoshi…_'

"You're still not of the hook mister!"

"I know." He simply stated.

Misao waved her finger in his face.

"You better do better than this you know."

He stared at her and chuckled.

" Oh Misao, I _know_ I can do better than just a kiss."

Her face grew crimson at his words. She slapped herself in the head.

"_THAT_ is _not_ what I meant!"

He laughed. Misao angrily yanked her bag from him and started to walk away. She had to admit that he worked faster when he wanted something. She had always known that about him. Aoshi grabbed his bag and lightly threw it over his shoulder. This was going great. By the time they reached Kyoto, he would have her in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile in the aoiya back in Kyoto, Okina sat on the porch, slowly sipping his tea. The sun was shining and even though autumn had come, it wasn't too cold. He closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again as the two women entered the courtyard.

"Omasu, Ochika-san!" He smiled warmly.

"Where is My darling Misao? And Aoshi?"

"Aoshi told us to take the train home, since he planned on walking home with Misao-chan alone."

He laughed. He knew Aoshi had a plan when he had _volunteered_ to get her.

"Oh. This is too good..."

The women giggled and sat down beside him. He offered them some tea, and Omasu gladly accepted.

"Oh? You're not in the mood, Ochika-san?"

"I have…a meeting to attend." She answered and quickly looked away. Okina glared at her.

"What meeting..?"

"I…"

A deep voice emerged from the shadows and she looked up with tinted cheeks.

"I'm stealing her for a day or two, and I certainly hope you don't mind."

"Hiko Seijuro." He smiled.

"Oh, it's a _date_ Ochika-san!" Omasu exclaimed happily.

Ochika hid her face in embarrassment. They had been sneaking around since the big showdown; she always assumed he didn't want anyone to know. Suddenly she heard him move and felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Are you coming, Ochika?" Hiko smiled at her. She simply nodded and followed him. The last words they heard was:

"Ne, Ochika. We have to buy sake. I'm out."

Omasu giggled at his words and then leaned back. Okina smiled widely.

"Who would have thought that huh? Love seems to be in the air! Let's just hope that Misao gets the same idea as Ochika, Ne Omasu?"

She looked at him and they raised their teacups at one another.

"Wouldn't that be nice? That woman needs someone who can be more stubborn than she is!"

He nodded.

"Indeed!"

* * *

They had been walking for six hours straight and Misao needed a break. He walked up next to her.

"Misao. Want to stop for some Miso soup and Onigiri?"

She withdrew a breath and sighed heavily.

"Hai. I guess I'm a bit tired."

He nodded and opened his bag, picking out the food that Himura had given him. When they had eaten, Misao stretched out in the grass. Her heart was mending, thanks to him. She was regaining her heart, from the way it was before it had shattered. Aoshi was slowly making his way into it. It might not be a bad thing; she felt the change in him. She threw him a glance, he was meditating again. Slowly Misao closed her eyes.

Could she really trust him though? She hoped so. She didn't want him to disappear again.

She needed to figure out what to do, and she had about four or five days to do that, give or take.

Smiling she decided to just let her heart to do that for her, and see where it would lead her. After all, nothing could be worse than what she had already been through, could it..?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Or can it..? =^_^= Guess you'll have to find out!

And yes! I think that Hiko and Ochika-San would make the cutest of couples, and so I felt the need to just throw them in there. After all, Hiko is the most awesome teacher ever. Period.

I'm gonna try to throw in an update faster than this time, as I will have some time on my hands now…

Until then, Sayonara! 3 ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
